bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sawada Tsunayoshi
The Tenth Generation Boss of the Vongola. Sawada "Tsuna" Tsunayoshi is the first of all the succeeding bosses to gain the full trust of the spirit of the first boss, Giotto. Skills and Abilities Tsuna shares similar abilities with the first boss of the Vongola, even wearing the same gloves that the first wore as weapons. Tsuna mostly relies on his Sky Flames to propel him through the air and deliver powerful punches and kicks. Through long training, he has adopted Giotto's ability, the Zero Point Breakthrough, as well as creating his own custom version, labeled Zero Point Breakthrough Revised. The original Zero Point Breakthrough is used to create "The Ultimate Ice". An ice built on the same energy as Deathperation flames that cannot be broken nor melt, except by the use of Deathperation flames themselves. In the "Revised" variation of the technique, Tsuna is able to temporarily enter a state of situational invulnerability, taking and absorbing the power of any energy based attack he's hit with at that time, and converting it into his own, raw power. This has no effect on any physical attack, and he is not invulnerable from them. Tsuna is capable of wielding two different kinds of Sky flames, one being the usual, soft flame seen on most users, and the other being a harder, much more destructive flame. The hard flame is much more difficult to control, but allows for faster movement, and harder attacks. Tsuna is able to use both of these at the same time to achieve his finisher move, the X-Burner. Tsuna charges up hard flames in his right hand, and soft flames in his left, until it reaches an absurd density, and launches them in opposite directions of each other. Tsuna uses the hard flame in this attack as raw destructive power, blowing away and melting anything it comes into contact with. However, because of the immense power output of this attack, it requires he uses his softer flame as support, to balance it out. Tsuna also has access to something called a Box Weapon. They're special boxes that can only be opened by injecting the matching type of Dying Will Flames into the box. Inside is Tsuna's Sky Lion partner, Natsu. Natsu is a tiny yellow lion whose mane is made of Sky Flames, and wears a metal headpiece above his eyes. Natsu himself is capable of firing high density fireballs, and has a roar able to petrify anything in front of him. Natsu also enables Tsuna's "Cambio Forma", a combination of Natsu and Tsuna's X-Gloves, which can take an offensive and defensive modes. It is where Natsu turns himself into flames and fuses himself with Tsuna's weapon, changing its shape and properties into something completely different. Normally, there is only one form Cambio Forma can achieve. However, Natsu is able to create three. Cambio Forma Modo Attacco: The offensive mode of Cambio Forma, this mode turns Tsuna's right glove into a white gauntlet, capable of quickly firing condensed fireballs equal or greater in strength than an X-Burner. Cambio Forma Modo Difesa: The defensive mode, this does not replace Tsuna's gloves, but instead creates a black cape laced at the bottom with Sky Flames. This cape is capable of stopping any attack that hits it in its tracks, instantly turning the attacks to stone then breaking them down with the Sky Flame's harmony factor. Cambio Forma Modo Vongola Gear: What could be considered Tsuna's "Trump Card", this mode replaces both of Tsuna's gloves with long red gauntlets with flame thrusters on the back, also giving an insane flame multiplier device which enhances the strength of the flames output on the gauntlets. This naturally gives birth to new abilities, but the one of most note being the XX-Burner. Much like the X-Burner, it is fired be equalizing the outputs on both sides of his body to fire a power blast of fire in front of him. However, this takes advantage of the flame thrusters, using those to create support so he is able to fire forward with both hands, effectively doubling the power of the X-Burner. Finally, Tsuna also has access to something called the Oath Flame. This is an extremely powerful flame made by fusing the powers of the Sky Flame and a flame known as the Earth Flame. Tsuna is able to achieve this flame with relative ease; it's as simple as putting on a different ring, however who chooses not to because he feels that kind of power should never be necessary. The Oath Flame gives Tsuna the ability of Gravity Manipulation. As the name suggests, Tsuna is able to manipulate the strength and direction of gravity in a particular area. He's able to even pull together his own shattered bones, effectively creating a reinforced skeleton. This flame also allows him to fire a regular X-Burner at full strength without the need to take the time to charge up beforehand. Personality Tsuna is a coward. He hates to fight and tries to seek out peace as often as he can, saying he doesn't want anything to do with the mafia world. Despite being forced into this world of chaos though, Tsuna often handles it very well, though he relies on his Hyper Dying Will Form most of the time to achieve this. Tsuna puts his friends far ahead of himself, and would gladly risk his life if it meant saving the life of one of them. He was once forced into a situation where two of his friends very easily could've died, but could save them if he stabbed himself with a sword that was laced with poison, and he agreed. It was only thanks to a last minute rescue by Lambo that Tsuna was able to get away unharmed. History .Category:Characters